Sonic the Hedgehog: Infinity War
by Fire Studios
Summary: Sonic Team races to find all seven Chaos Emeralds before a strange new foe the Master of Chaos does. Cover art by Nibroc-Rock.
1. Chapter One: The First Chaos Emerald

Sonic sped past Green Hill. He stopped to look at the lovely lake. Of course, he couldn't GO in the lake. Sonic couldn't swim. He sped home, where Miles "Tails" Prower sat on his knees working on Sonic's and his plane, the Torando. "How's it going, Tails?"

"Good, Sonic. Two whole months without a attack from Eggman. Don't ya think that that's weird?"

"Not really Tails. Maybe he just gave up finally?" Sonic laughed. Tails looked down at one of his machines. "Uh, Sonic? We got a problem! One of the Chaos Emeralds is at Eggman's lair!" Tails shouted.

Eggman sat in his red chair. He was laughing unstoppingly. One of his new robots, E-7643 aka Ethan, rolled up to him. "Uh, sir? Where would you like to store the new Chaos Emerald?" The robot asked. "How about in my hand!?" Sonic shouted standing in the doorway. "Come on Eggy, 50 floors of stairs! Good thing I have super speed, or I would never of got up here!" Sonic joked. "You won't get this Chaos..."

"CHAOS SPEAR!" A dark voice shouted, and a bright yellow spear went through Eggman's jacket. Sonic walked up to Eggman's knocked out body. He grabbed the Chaos Emerald, and the dark voice shouted once again, "CHAOS SPEAR!" Sonic dropped to the ground. He couldn't move any part of his body. E-7643 ran away in terror when a green hedgehog wearing blue glasses like Eggman, leather armor on his torso, legs, and arms walked in. "The Master of Chaos has walked the first step to reblancing the universe. I could just kill you now, hedgehog, but that would spoil the fun. Until we meet again." The Master of Chaos walked off, and Sonic passed out.

 **Hey guys, please like my story and leave a review. I would really like it. Thanks, Gareth out.**


	2. Chapter Two: Up in Outer Space

Sliver flew above the lava infested grounds of a strange planet he didn't know the name of. He saw that there was strange houses across the lava ground, which were built into the lava probally on some ground under the lava. All was well until Blaze, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Mighty the Armadillo, and Shadow the Hedgehog pulled up in a ship. Sliver boarded the ship through a side entrance. "Did you find one of the Chaos-" Shadow's question was cut short by Sliver saying a frank "no". He sat down in the co-pliot's seat and pulled out a gizmo that Tails made. "Chaos signatures say that six of them are on Mobius! Heck, you have one too! You've been lying to me!" Sliver shouted. He kicked open the dashboard, and there was a Chaos Emerald. "Yes, but it was for a good reason. We have to find all the Chaos Emeralds before my uncle does."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE DARN CHAOS EMERALDS!" Sliver flipped out. All of a sudden, a blue hedgehog hit the window. "He's stroke already..." Blaze said, worried. Sliver pulled Sonic in the ship.

Sonic opened his eyes. _Where am I?_ He thought. He sat up and saw a group of people watching him. "Guys! Sliver, Blaze, Ray, Mighty, and Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed. "WHY IS IT ALLWAYS 'AND SHADOW'?" Shadow exclaimed. "What happened?" Asked Blaze. "Our friend Eggy got a Chaos Emerald, so I went to his base to retrieve it, and then this guy called the 'Master of Chaos' took it and threw me into space!" Sonic explained to them. "Where is Eggman?" Sliver asked.

 **We'll figure that out in the next chapter! So okay I'mma try to update as much as possable, so if I don't update in a day or two don't stop liking the story. Gareth out!**


	3. Chapter Three: Tails, Look Out!

Tails sat in his workshop, worried. Sonic had been out all day. If he really DID have the Chaos Emerald, why wouldn't he be back by now. Tails' thoughts were interupped by a knock on the door. He walked over to the door and opened it. Shadow was standing there. "Oh, hi, Shadow, have you happened to see Sonic anywhere?" Tails asked. Shadow didn't say anything. That's when Tails noticed Shadow's eyes were red. "I gotta go, um... make plates for dinner." Tails chuckled as he started to close the door. Shadow grabbed the door, and pushed it open. Behind him was Metal Sonic, Tails Doll and Metal Knuckles. There was also the Master of Chaos, but Tails didn't know who he was. "Sir, there's a Chaos Emerald in here." Shadow said in a robot voice. "Never Ro-butt-nik!" Tails shouted as he turned around and ran into his basement. He picked up a red Chaos Emerald, holding it tight. "With the power invested in Chaos, send me to Echid-" Tails stopped as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Send the Chaos Emerald to Echidna Land!" Tails yelled. Shadow grabbed him and pulled him up the stairs. "Where is that Chaos Emerald!" The Master of Chaos shouted. "I'm not telling you!" Tails spat. "Fine then. Shadow Two, exacute him." The Master of Chaos turned around and walked away. "No!" Tails shouted. Tails kicked Shadow Two and ran out the back door. He ran into Green Hill. _Sonic, where are you?_

Eggman opened his eyes. He was in... Echidna Land? Ranon the Echidna and Tikal the Echidna were watching him. "Who the heck are you guys?" Eggman said softly. Tikal waved at him while Ranon staired.

 **Hey everyone who reads this, Imma try to update ALOT today, but if I fail, I'll upload tomarrow.** **P.S, Ranon is my OC. There will be a couple of them in this story and it's sequel. Yes, it's getting a sequel.**


	4. Chapter Four: The Second Chaos Emerald

Knuckles layed his head on the Master Emerald, the rest of his body on the ground. Ranon walked up to him. "Sir, two things. A Chaos Emerald was teleported to us, and the doctor has woke up." Ranon reported. Knuckles looked at him in the eyes. "Just a gift from Sonic." Knuckles said closing his eyes. "KNUCKLES! TIKAL! ANYBODY HELP!" Tails voice shouted through Town Square. Knuckles stood up and glided down to Tails. "What's wrong little buddy?" Knuckles asked. "This weird guy came and attacked me. He was with like Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles, and there was a version of Shadow with full red eyes and the weird guy called him Shadow Two. He wanted the Chaos Emerald, but I teleported it here and escaped him and came here. He already had the Chaos Emerald Sonic was going to get! I think he hurt him!" Tails exclaimed. "Okay, but first we have to figure out who this 'weird guy' is." Knuckles said. "Okay." Tails said.

Sonic sat next to Blaze. _She looks worried,_ Sonic thought. The ship pulled into South Island's ground, next to Sonic's house. Sonic jumped out of the ship to see his burnt down house. "TAILS! TAILS! NOOOOO!" Sonic fell to his knees. _The Master of Chaos must of... got to him first,_ Sonic thought while a tear hit the ground. Shadow got out and patted his back. Shadow held up a Chaos Emerald. "We're tied. One to one. We'll get revenge." Shadow claimed. "I don't want revenge. I just want... never mind. Let's go to Knuckles." Sonic said. "Okay."

 **Okay everybody, sorry for not updating yesterday. Also if you're wondering where Shadow got the Chaos Emerald, he had the one Blaze had in chapter two.**


	5. Chapter Five: Three, Four, Five

Sonic, Shadow, Ray, Mighty and Shadow walked up to Echidna Land's gates. Meanwhile, Knuckles talked to Ranon. "Sir, other than the Master Emerald, we have three normal Chaos Emeralds." Ranon reported. "Expect attack. Resume training for the Forces. We don't want last time to rehappen."

"Yes, sir!" Ranon walked away, and Knuckles heard banging on the gate. Knuckles opened the gate using a lever next to the wall. Sonic and the Guardians walked in. "Sonic!" Tails shouted as he ran down the street. "Tails! Pal!" Sonic said as Tails hugged him. "A dangerous hedgehog attacked our archors last night. They were taken out, but he didn't enter." Knuckles told Sonic. "We know. The guy is Blaze's uncle. We think he's coming here." Shadow said. "Here, Sliver. Use the Chaos Emerald to see outcomes in the future." Sonic handed Sliver a Chaos Emerald. Sliver nodded, and dissapeared.

 **The current story will be split into two differient chapters, one will be Sliver's Outcomes, and the other will be The Second Echidna War. There also will be two spin-off stories with pilots I will be writing. Sorry for not updating in a while, but this new SCU will be amazing.** **-Gareth Fires**


	6. Chapter Six: Sliver's Outcomes

Sliver stood on dead grass. He looked up at the sky, only to see that it was red. He looked around. He saw fallen heroes, such as Sonic and Knuckles. He felt like he was about to barf. _Sonic is... Sonic is dead! What about me?_ Sliver thought. He teleported to the most likely future. There, only half of Echidna Land's warriors were still standing, but the weird thing was there was only a couple of bodies on the ground. Sliver eyes widen. He knew what happened.

Blaze stood next to the spaceship. She heard a twig snap. She flung around, only to be punched by the Master of Chaos. "Blazing, honey, how are you!" The Master laughed. "Not too bad, Uncle Hasston." Blaze mumbled. "NEVER SAY MY NAME!" Hasston shouted as he knocked Blaze out.

Blaze awoke on a strange strech of green. She was in... _SPACE? Not the weirdest thing I've seen,_ Blaze thought. She saw Hasston talking to a strange, hairry man. She snuck closer. "I was sent and trapped here when Sonic destroyed my timeline. I have the... seventh Chaos Emerald."

 **Spooky! Who do you think the mystery man is? Anyways, I'm changing my username to Fire Studios just so you know.** **-Gareth Fires**


	7. Chapter Seven: The Second Echinda War

"Evactive the city. Engage all defenses. And get this fox a wrench." Knuckles ordered his men. Ranon handed Tails a wrench. "Think you can build a giant war machine?" Knuckles asked. Tails nodded.

Blaze staired as Mephiles the Dark and Hasston walked over to her. "You know what to do." He said. Hasston grabed Blaze, and thew her into space. Hasston opened a portal, and Mephiles stepped out, a alien army behind him. "Charge!"

Meanwhile, the Guardians and Sonic were behind the Echidna army. That's when Sliver noticed the aliens behind them. They struck Shadow, slicing his forehead. Sliver defeated the aliens, but he staired at Shadow's forehead. Sonic put the Chaos Emerald in Shadow's head, and Shadow opened his eyes. "Guys, I know what to do to get the best outcome. Enter this portal. It's where Hasston is." Sliver said. "Who's Hasston?" Mighty asked. "The Master of Chaos."

The battle was happening. Tails jumped into battle using giant armor he called Tailsbreaker.

 **Sorry for not uploading in a while. I think two chapters will finish the story.**


	8. Chapter Eight: The Red Room

**Before we start this chapter, I updated the last chapter into a actual chapter. Remember to read that first.** Sliver opened the portal, and Sonic plus The Guardians stepped through. It was in a volcano. "Four v. Three. I have three, you have four. But that'll change." Hasston laughed. He used some sort of chaos beam on Sonic and Sliver.

Ray charged at him, but he slamed him down. "Don't worry. When I'm done, half of humanity will still exist." Hasston laughed. He stuck a spear into Shadow's head, pulling the Emerald out. He put it in his armor. _CLICK!_ "SHADOW!" Mighty yelled as he charged at Hasston. Hasston grabbed Mighty by the neck. "Give me the rest if you want him to live." Hasston ordered. Sliver took them from Sonic, and handed them to Hasston. _CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!_ He used their power at once. A bright light, and he dissapeared. Sonic looked as Sliver faded away. "Sorry Sonic, I had too." Mighty walked tword a fading Ray. "No, no, no, no!" Mighty cried as Ray crumbled into dust. It was just Sonic and Mighty left in The Red Room.

 **Ended this one sadly... but the next chapter will be happening at the same time as this one.**


	9. Chapter Nine: The Final Battle

Tails stood inside the Tailsbreaker suit. He threw robots everywhere, and the result was them smashing on the ground. Echinda soliders flung into war, fighting aganst the robots. Mephiles the Dark stood behind the robot army. He snicked at the first Echinda warrior falling in battle. Once most of the army was defeated, Mephiles charged through the army into the front. He attacked at Knuckles, but Ranon jumped in front of him. Mephiles' sword stabbed through Ranon. But before Mephiles could do anything else, he crumbled into dust. Knuckles cried as the barely alive Ranon crumbled into dust too. Eggman finished off a robot he was fighting, before he walked up to a fading Knuckles. "He got the Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles said before he faded. Eggman stood there, stunned at Knuckles' words, as half his army faded. Tikal walked around, shouting Knuckles' name. She couldn't find him.


	10. Post Credit Scene

**With every good movie, there is a post credit scene. Here's ours.** Tails stood inside the Tailsbreaker suit. He looked at his arm, which started to fade. He looked at a black phone, and quickly pressed a button with a hammor before fully fading.

 **So what do you think this means? Its more than one character, thats for sure. The release date of the sequal is 7/29/18. I'm currently working on a book called Total Drama: Reboot Files. You can send me OCs in the reviews/comments, but if you don't by 7:00 PM today then that's when I'm gonna write the first chapter. This was a amazing book to write, and I may even write a Cartoon Infinity War. Should I? Tell me in the comments. Gareth out!**


	11. Characters in my TD story

**So my TD story will have 15 campers, four will be from the show, and the rest will be OCs. Some of them will have nicknames.**

 _OCs:_ _Maci_ , _Tod_ , _Gavin_ , _Jaysen_ , _Matt_ , _Norman (Iron)_ , _Roman_ , _Bryce (Air)_ , _Tony_ , _Hannah (Spark)_ , _Bruce (Hoops)_

 _Returns:_ _Owen_ , _Gwen_ , _Harold_ ,Heather

 **Enjoy!**


End file.
